Abair
Abair is the only other surviving member of Phillip's session. She is 18, and 5'2'',' ''with short blonde hair and pale blue eyes that turn red when she activates her powers. Like Phillip, she began crossing through universes after their session ended, but they got separated by extinuating circumstances, and she searched for him for over a year, before finally finding him in the Hello Troll universe. Her Chumhandle is eternalChronicle, and her preferred Strife Specibus is Scythekind. She is a Witch of Time, but dresses in a blank T-shirt and shorts most of the time. She is rather shy at first, but rapidly becomes bubbly and outgoing when she becomes comfortable around a person''.'' Like Phillip's, her culture was polygamous, but she has decided to change this, and adopt the Trolls' quadrants. Abair is not her real name; at one point she changed it. Only Phillip knows what it was. Abilities As a Witch of Time, she can travel herself and others through time in an extemely strange manner, called a Fugue Sequence. When a Fugue Sequence is activated, several copies of the traveling person-usually Abair herself-appear for whatever reason, normally to assist in a fight. These copies are actually her traveling or sending someone back to that point from the near future; thus, the amount of copies that can appear is theoretically unlimited, provided that the person goes or is sent back that many times. When the copies are no longer needed, each copy sends itself back to the point in time of the copy immediately chronologically after it, minimizing the "gap" in which the person doesn't exist in the future. Thus, for example, 20 copies used in a 10-minute fight will seem to an outside observer as 20 people existing for 10 minutes, then none of that person existing for 10 minutes sometime in the future. However, to the person within the Fugue, the fight will seem to last 200 minutes, or 3 hours and 20 minutes. Thus, the ability can be very taxing if overused. The interesting thing about this ability is that it seems to have no effect on the timeline whatsoever; in fact, the timeline seems to have accounted for it in advance. If, for whatever reason, she/the person never gets the opportunity to go back in time and perform their action (For example the person sent back is killed by someone with knowledge of the Fugue), then a doomed timeline results. The Checkpoint She and Phillip each have a Checkpoint, a powerful device made by combining their powers. It is a small, gold pocketwatch on a gold chain, the face of which has no hand, but does have numbered ticks around the side. In the center of the face, the Mind symbol is inscribed within the Time symbol. If she dies, her body is set back a certain, preset length af time, which she can change at any point, though it is usually set on five minutes. Though she has reached God Tier, her Checkpoint remains active, in case the heroic/just system fails. Info Category:Human Category:Witch Category:Time player